sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bandlife - El Hombre de los Chistes Malos
center|500px Todo comienza en una noche, cuando Komander, Markel, Rocket y Nero se encontraban yendo a la casa en un piano. *'Markel': making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and i'm homebound *'Markel': CAUSE I NEED YOU *'Markel': CAUSE I MISS YOU *'*Markel le susurra a Komander en el oido*' *'Markel': And now I wonder... *'*Komander le pega una patada a Markel en el culo*' *'Komander': Maricón. *'Markel': Te sigo amando, mi amor. *'Komander': Carajo Rocket, toca algo chido que se me está acalambrando el culo de oir tanta mariquera. *'Rocket': Con gusto, papuh. *'Rocket': Nero, pásame mi guitarra. *'*Nero le da la guitarra*' *'*Rocket empieza a tocar*' *'Rocket': GANSO GANSO, TODOS QUIEREN MI GANSO. *'Komander': Eso está mejor. *'*El grupo pasa al lado de Fabio*' *'Fabio': HEY. AIUDA. *'*Rocket estaciona el piano*' *'Fabio': oIGan AmIGOz PuEDEN IeBArRME??? *'Komander': Mierda, está borracho. *'Nero': Se parece a ti. *'Komander': Pero carajo, ¿cuando entenderán que no soy alcohólico? *'*Komander toma un trago de tequila*' *'Komander': Nada más para calmar la tensión, no vayan a ponerse a joder. *'Rocket': No jodas Fabio, ¿qué te pasó? *'Fabio': EsKe BINe a ToMAL kOn UNOS amigGOZ *'Rocket': Alv, Josex, ¿lo llevamos? *'Komander': Como se orine en mi puta habitación le saco la mierda a putazos. *'*Rocket amarra a Fabio al piano*' *'*El piano acelera*' A la mañana siguiente... *'*Rocket, Belén y Helen intentan componer una canción*' *'Rocket': A ver, Helen, intentá no romper esa guitarra, que me costó mucho. *'Helen': Ok. *'*Rocket y Helen se ponen a tocar*' *'Belén': Ya vuelvo omfg xDD *'Belén': Ohztia xDD *'*Komander revienta la puerta*' *'Komander': ¿Por qué chucha hacen tanto ruido? Intento ver yuri. *'Darkreid': Estamos trabajando en un remix de la canción del Ya Vuelvo. Trajimos una orquesta y todo. *'Nero': Y yo soy el productor. *'*Markel sale de un florero*' *'Markel': Yo quiero ser el manaller xDXdXD *'Rocket': Aguanten, que esto es entre Belén y yo. *'*Fabio abre la puerta*' *'*La fuerza con la que Fabio abrió la puerta provoca que Helen salga volando y termine rompiendo una pared*' *'Helen': En momentos como estos solo se puede reir. *'*Fabio se rasca la cabeza*' *'Fabio': wolas... *'Komander': Coño, Fabio, te ves horrible. ¿Qué tanta puta cerveza tomaste? *'Fabio': ¿qué puta cerveza...? si yo tomé solo una coca cola light... *'Rocket': Estos aguantan menos que Perezoso Doom en un debate con un niño de preescolar. *'*Fabio se toma una pastilla*' *'Fabio': Ohztia ya estoy mejor. *'Nero': No mames por qué no te moriste. *'Fabio': Porque necesito, contar, UN CHISTE *'*Komander se pone guantes con espinas*' *'Fabio': Oye Belén *'Belén': wat. *'Fabio': ¿Cómo se dice suegra en ruso? *'Belén': Ohztia, ¿como? xDD *'Fabio': Storvo. *'*Fabio empieza a reirse como drogadicto*' *'Belén': ... xDD *'Belén': Oye Helen, creo que debemos irnos omfg x'DD *'Helen': Que buena idea. *'*Belén saca a Helen de la pared*' *'Rocket': Bel, aguantá un momento. *'Belén': Insisto, Helen y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes omfg *'*Belén y Helen se van y cierran la puerta de un portazo*' *'Rocket': ... *'*Rocket se tira al suelo a llorar*' *'Komander': No mames, ¿que no se cansan de cagarla? *'Markel': No jodan, ya dispárenle al joto y acaben con su sufrimiento. *'Fabio': :((( *'Fabio': No se preocupen, tengo mi libro de chistes preparado *'*Markel quema el libro de chistes*' *'Fabio': Hey, ¿qué haces? Incendiarás la casa. >:( *'Markel': No te preocupes, las lágrimas de Rocket apagarán el fuego. *'*Rocket agoniza en el suelo*' *'Rocket': Unas horas después... *'Rocket': No jodas, Josex, tenemos hambre. *'Fabio': Si quieren los alimento con un chiste. *'*Rocket le tira una roca a Fabio en la cara*' *'Fabio': COÑO. *'Komander': Pues que mal, porque otra vez nos quedamos sin dinero. *'Nero': Pero si dijiste que Markel se iba a hacer millonario por trabajar en el McDonald's. *'Markel': Pero si me pagan tres dólares al mes. *'Komander': Eso es porque trabajas de limpia pisos, animal. Te dije que te metieras de cocinero pero nunca me hacen caso. *'Fabio': Yo quiero trabajar de cuentachistes. *'Darkreid': Tiene sentido porque se te ve la cara de payaso. *'Fabio': Hey, más respeto ¬¬ *'Rocket': Deberíamos volvernos Youtubers, que a esos si les pagan. *'Komander': ¿Y si mejor nos volvemos actores porno y subimos vídeos a PornHub por dinero? *'Markel': Mi alma pertenece a xvideos :( *'Nero': Ya grabamos un vídeo de Rocket y Darkreid cuchando en la cama de Josex. *'Komander': Hijos de puta. *'Rocket': Volvés a subir otro vídeo de Darkreid y yo y te reviento la cara a putazos. *'Markel': Pero si ganamos un dinerón con eso. *'Fabio': Yo gano dinerones contando chistes. *'Komander': Carajo, Fabio, que te calles. *'Rocket': No, Komander, yo tengo una idea. *'*Rocket agarra a Fabio de las piernas y lo pone en un banco afuera*' *'Rocket': Cobro cinco dólares por la tiradera de mierda a este pobre pendejo. *'Fabio': Oh sí. Finalmente podré contar chistes. *'*Un grupo de gente se reune a ver a Fabio*' *'Fabio': ¿Por qué en el circo las focas miran siempre hacia arriba? *'Wuden': No sé wn, ¿por qué? *'Fabio': Porque arriba están los focos. *'Azure': Ayy, c h i s t e c u l e r o. *'*Todos hacen fila para tirarle mierda a Fabio*' *'Fabio': Finalmente mis chistes alcanzaron un nivel profesional. *'Komander': No mames Rocket, ideaza. *'Darkreid': ¿Y en qué gastaremos la plata? *'Rocket': En weed. Fin. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Bandlife Categoría:Episodios de Bandlife